Bend Before it Breaks
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: Jennifer JJ Jareau single mother living in the fast moving city of Manhattan. After leaving her ex boyfriend two all she wants to do it make ends meet leading to her last resort. Two years later Henry is taken away by CPS and JJ must fight to get her son back as well as fight the boys father for custody. She turns to one of the best Lawyers on the upper east side Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Cher, please, you don't have to do this." Will's southern drawl was like murder to JJ's ears. She couldn't stand to hear him talk; she couldn't even turn to face him.

"Common darlin' you're bein' stupid."

JJ's head snapped around faster than her body could move. If looks could kill Will would be dead ten times over as well as cleaning up the mess he made.

"I'm being 'stupid'? Then what do you call what you've been doing? Lonely, horny, pathetic? I'm not the one who threw a whole family away for a little 'relief', so, no, I'm not being stupid!" JJ shut her suitcase with a bang, closed the latches and attempted to exit the room.

"We can fix this Jay-Jay you gotta let things bend before they break." Will was pleading his girlfriend to stay by blocking the door.

"Mama?" A little blonde boy walked up behind his mother. He was rubbing his eyes holding his story book 'baby star'.

"Hi, baby, grab your jacket, okay? We are going on a trip." Henry took off back to his room leaving the grown-ups alone for a moment. "And, Will, we have been bending for over two years now and enough is enough." JJ removed the ring with the topaz stone and slammed it onto the dresser next to her before walking out, taking Henry, and leaving Will alone in the house.

Two years later

JJ awoke in a large comfy bed. There was a comforter and real pillows under her head. She threw the sheets back and walked around the room collecting her clothing. She walked out of the hotel room and out the door of the lobby. JJ didn't have any working credit cards so she knew the room wasn't in her name, which left the man that she was with last night to pay for the room service, mini bar and anything they may have broken.

The blonde paid the taxi driver and walked into her apartment building. Henry was waiting downstairs for the school bus... In yesterday's clothes.

"Baby why didn't you change?" The mother asked rushing to her son.

"You haven't done laundry in a few days... I didn't want to say anything so I left before Elle saw me. Don't be mad, mommy."

"I'm not mad. Do me a favour and change into your spare clothes, okay? I have money so we can go to the laundry mat when you get back this afternoon. I think Derek is working. And don't tell your teacher alright, baby?"

"I promise mommy!" The bus rolled up not long after and Henry went on while JJ headed to the apartment.

Once inside, her Hispanic roommate waited for her in their messy living room. Old food containers, dishes and clothes lay around.

"Must have been one hell of a night if you weren't even back in time to see Henry off to school." Elle was sending her a glare that made JJ shift uncomfortably.

"I saw him down stairs..." JJ muttered to the floor.

"Great, well I have to get to work. You're on dish duty and there are left-overs in the fridge." Elle lifted her bag off the couch before heading down to the diner across the street.

"Thanks Elle... For everything..."

"Yeah,yeah, I'm amazing. Just make sure we have clean plates, okay?"

"Got it." The blonde laughed at her best friend. She quickly went to work on making the house look nicer. She and Elle had made a pact when they first moved in together that their home was always just that: a home. JJ never brought her work home. She met her clients at hotels, made them pay half upfront, and made sure they never followed her back. Elle worked at the diner as a waitress and a drug distributor on the side. All sales were done at the diner and never through the apartment. This was Henry's home and nothing could ever ruin that. Another pact they made was that Henry never became a part of this life when he grew up. He'd go to college and get away from all of this. He'd never have to worry about the cops raiding the diner or getting a doctor to scan for an STD... JJ would have never brought Henry into this life style if it wasn't her only option to keep them afloat.

When twelve thirty rolled around JJ was finished cleaning so she packed up all the clothes and spare change before heading to the lobby to meet Henry at the bus.

"Hi, Kevin." JJ smiled up at the bus driver who usually dropped Henry off. The two tended to talk after school, because Henry was the last stop of the afternoon for the kindergarten.

"Hello, Jennifer, how are you?" Kevin smiled back. He always had a slight crush on the gorgeous blonde but never acted upon it. He'd heard rumors through the teachers and other bus drivers of what JJ did for a living, but when he thought about it, it meant someone would have had to have seen her or been with her for the night. This was just another horrid way the world worked: judging others before yourself.

"I'm great. Henry and I are going to meet Derek at the laundry mat, so we will see you tomorrow. Say goodbye, Henry."

"Bye, Kevin! Maybe you can show me the comics tomorrow!" Henry was bouncing around his mother in excitement.

The mother and son headed to the mat with a basket full of clothes and pockets full of change.

The bells rang when Henry burst through the door and ran to the closest machine.

"Well, hello to you too little man." Derek called from behind the counter holding up a can of root beer for the child.

"Sorry, Uncle Derek, but laundry is my favorite!" Henry jumped up in attempt to reach the pop out of the muscular man's hand.

"Wait to see if your momma says yes, kid."

Right on cue JJ walked through the door holding the basket and dropping it next to Henry. "Wait to see if mamma says yes to what?"

"This extremely amazing and cold beverage of root beer for that wickedly smart and funny kid of yours." Derek wiggled his eye brows as he spoke causing the four year old into a fit of laughter while his mother just smirked.

"Yeah, go ahead, but that means you have to sort colors and darks."

Henry dragged the basket over to his machine and started to pull the clothes out, placing light colors in one washer and darks in another.

"So, you owe Elle fifty three dollars." JJ turned towards the desk changing the atmosphere from joyous to serious. She pulled out a small zip lock bag full of white powder and placed it under the money that she owed him for the washer and dryer.

"Tell her it is coming in on the fifteen of the month. Thank you, baby." Derek said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Don't get used to it." JJ snapped.

"Oh, someone is bitter today. Heard from his father again?" Will had been a large problem for the last couple of months. He was a CEO of a major company now. He was begging JJ to come back home so they could be a family again. When JJ refused, Will started threatening to take Henry away from her. But this never worried the blonde, because Will had no idea where they were. He was never going to know.

"He called this afternoon, claimed he found a lawyer ,and was coming for me. Why does he want Henry so badly? He threw it all away years ago when he chose to fuck that snot nose bitch."

"And the claws come out!" The dark skinned man laughed. "Now, I think your kid needs help getting the soap in the dispenser..."

"Henry, don't climb on that!"

After they finished laundry and said their goodbyes to Derek, the two blondes headed out for dinner and were home just in time to get homework done.

"Okay, Henry, just put the cards in the right order to finish the sentence."

Elle had walked in from her shift to find the house all neat with JJ and Henry sitting around the table doing his homework and eating pizza.

Elle walked over, grabbed a slice, and placed her tips into the cookie jar on the counter.

"It's late, Henry, I think it's time for bed." Elle said before packing up his homework in his pack for him. The bag was Cars themed, Henry's favorite movie. The two put all their left over cash towards it last summer to get Henry a gift for back to school.

"I don't need to read Baby Star tonight, mommy. I'm a big boy now!" Henry declared to his mother once he was dressed in his night clothes and tucked into bed. "But maybe we can keep the night light on... For tonight... In case I have to go potty..." JJ laughed at her son growing up so fast right before her eyes. Not two months ago had he started school and was beginning to read and write all on his own.

"Alright, we can do that, and we will keep the door open a crack too."

"Night, mommy."

"Goodnight, baby."

Once she left the room, Elle was waiting, holding out her phone with her text screen open. "So you're off to the east end? Will you be back in the morning?"

"I'll try but no promises, men out there tend to take their time." JJ rolled her eyes before she started to dig through her piles of clothes looking for lingerie. "Morgan said you'd get the money on the fifteenth, and fucking Will called again while Henry was at school. Why can't the dumb ass just leave us alone?!"

"Okay, Jennifer, I think you just need to breathe. He'll go away if you keep ignoring him, alright? You better hurry, the East end waits for no one." Elle smiled as she handed JJ her jacket and heels.

JJ rode the elevator up to room 1623, the penthouse suite. She approached the door and gently knocked.

"Who's there?" A husk voice spoke behind the door.

"Special delivery!" JJ said using a higher and seductive voice.

The door was thrown open to reveal an older, more classy gentleman than JJ was expecting. Normally when she was on this side of Manhattan she dealt with younger men in their early twenties spending their parents' money as a form of payback for ignoring them. But this man was well built and obviously well off, probably even had a family only a few streets away.

"Aaron Hotchner." He greeted.

"JJ" She spat bitterly.

"What no first name?"

"I gave you initials. Cash upfront." JJ stuck her hand out towards the taller man.

"I was told you'd be worth it." Aaron laughed while he grabbed his wallet off the bed side table.

"I'm always worth it, doesn't mean I have to be pleasant." The blonde shred off her coat and placed it behind the chair.

"Then let's make this quick." He replied while he unbuttoned his very clean and pressed white shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A huge thanks to my Beta reader xXxTDI AngelxXx**

Reid walked into his office earlier than usual that morning. Garcia, his receptionist, was already at work downing a second cup of coffee.

"Good morning Gorgeous Grey matter!" His colorfully dressed receptionist called as she held out a mug of overly sugared coffee.

"Thank you, could you cancel all of my morning appointments, please. Reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Not a problem, sir. Hung over or hot date with your assistant?" Garcia winked as she typed the keys into her computer finding the numbers of his morning clients.

"Neither, actually. Lila and I broke up last night, so I spent it looking over some cases."

"Poor baby boss-man, the first heart break is always the worst." Mocked Garcia, the two have consistently been on again and off again for almost a year now, which lead Garcia to repeatedly find the two odd lovers in some very awkward and sexual situations. Garcia once tapped in to tell her boss he had a very important call and over heard what her boss would do to the movie star if she'd "ever be that naughty again".

"Well, be sure to lock your office door or inform me before she calls again. I'm still washing my brain from that horrific conversation."

"I'll let you know, maybe lunch this afternoon or pizza dinner? Blake is welcome as well."

Garcia smiled up at her young boss before beginning to call his appointments.

A few hours later, Reid was awoken by his boss who slowly walked into his office.

"So, you've rescheduled everything today. I don't run a law firm and sign your checks just so you can sleep, Spencer."

"What use am I to clients if I can't stay awake?"

"Very true, Reid, but please don't pull that again." The older Italian man ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"What ever you say, Rossi!" Reid mock salutes. Spencer had been working for Rossi just over six years now. He whizzed straight through law school, and Rossi was smart enough to pick him up right before graduation. Reid never lost a case. He was swift, intelligent and had an amazing ability to choose the cases with probable cause. Facts even evidence needed to succeed.

A few hours later, a man strut into Reid's office. Just by the way he walked the whole office could tell he was cocky and arrogant. He obviously had his mind set on a goal, but he just needed a way to get to it.

"William Lamontagne Jr." The southern man extended his arm to shake hands with the lawyer in front of him, but quickly pulled it back when Reid didn't shake it. "So, kid, I have heard you're the best in the biz'. I need to hire you."

Reid just looked at the man. He wore an expensive suit and shoes. Reid could just tell by looking at him that what Will was going to ask him to do was illegal or downright heart breaking, but a man with this money was sure to never lose his case.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lamontange?" The brunette used his best professional voice.

"I need to get my kid back. His mother ain't fit to be rasin' him." Will sat back in the leather chair at Reid's desk.

"Do you have proof?" Reid asked a little hesitantly.

"What kinda' proof?"

"What makes her unfit? Does she beat him? Is she sick? Is he neglected?" Reid was becoming slightly angry with this man. He walked into this office expecting them to be like genies and grant his request.

"I ain't seen 'em in two years. No letters or phone calls. She don't even answer when I call. She ain't fit to be watching this boy. A colleague of mine says she's a hooker for the men up top in businesses."

"An eye witness won't stand up in court, . Let me ask you this; do you have parental rights?" The lawyer may have lied about the eye witness, but he had a feeling Mr. Lamontange wasn't sharing everything.

"No, she wouldn't marry me and didn't add my name on the certificate..." Wills brow shifted downwards trying to keep himself from becoming enraged.

"Then you have nothing, sir. But you knew that. This isn't about getting your kid back. This is about making your ex pay for leaving you. So, I suggest you take this bullshit somewhere else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lunch plans." Reid stood from behind his desk and walked through the door. He watched Garcia shift back into her chair and pretend she wasn't listening in.

"Page Blake and tell her to meet us across the street for a late lunch." Spencer ordered as he walked to the elevators.

"So, Garcia told me you had quite a problem with your last appointment." Blake looked up from her pizza menu and smirked at her best friend. They had a fair age gap between them, but they bonded over a lot of the same things, which lead them to work great together in court.

"He is a jack ass who is attempting to take his kid away from his mother just for revenge. It's not right, especially if the mother has been raising him his whole life." Reid folded his menu and placed it to the side ready to order.

"So you do have morals?" Both Garcia and Blake laughed as they set their menu's to the side.

"Excuse me, sir?" A little blonde boy had walked up to the table carrying a cars backpack in his arms. It looked like the strap had broken off. "Do you have a clip?" The boy pulled the bag closer to him and looked up at all the grown-ups sitting around the table.

"Henry?" A woman walked up behind him. The two looked the same but obviously the woman was much older and female.

"I'm so sorry he bothered you." The women knelt down. "Baby I told you we will fix it later but the pizza is getting cold and you have homework. Say sorry for bothering these people."

"I'm sorry..." Henry sighed looking at the tiled floor of the shop.

"It's alright, kid, and yes I do have a clip." Spencer smiled he reached over to Garcia who was held out a safety pin from her purse. "Can I see your bag?"

The four year old handed he man his favorite backpack and grinned from ear to ear.

"All fixed kid." Spencer handed it back and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank you!" Henry jumped up and down before heading out the door.

"Thank you so much." JJ smiled then turned to run after her son.

"Well aren't you just a man of mysteries?" winked Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ got up extremely early that morning, it was Henry's last day of school before the holiday break so she decided he wasn't going to go so he and herself could spend the day together.

Elle too had woken up and was surprised to see her roommate home and well rested. "Did you not go out last night?"

"Nope! I've decided to take Henry out for the day. His birthday sucked and so did Christmas so I'm going to make it up to him, I've been saving all the money I could in other words I walked home instead of cabbed when I was closer by." JJ began to dig through the clothes on the floor in attempt to find something appropriate to wear while you were having a 'mommy and me' day. She settled on jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt with a plaide over coat.

After changing JJ snuck into Henry's room being sure not to wake him until she was ready. She stood at his door watching her baby sleep peacefully, it had been a long time since they had been happy. Henry wasn't woken up in the middle of the night due to her and Will screaming at each other and she wasn't affraid to fall asleep because she was thinking 'what if Will finds us?' Or 'what if work follows me home?' But after two years they were finally settled in ready to begin a new life.

"Baby wake up." JJ whispered as she shook his shoulder lightly.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Mommy?" Henry asked rubbing his eyes. "Why are you home?"

"Because Little Man you and I have plans." JJ cheered as she pulled the four year old out of bed.

"It's a school day silly mommy!" Henry squealed when his mom lifted him in the air and spun him like an airplane.

"You and I are going to have a super secret fun day!"

Henry squealed again while he fought against his mother's grasp to start getting ready.

The mother/son duo headed to a coffee shop by mid afternoon. They spent the morning at central park after breakfast at a chain restaurant and a hot dog street car for lunch. "Here you go little man." JJ smiled as she handed her son a hot chocolate and watched him chug it while she drank her's. Suddenly she felt eyes directed at her when she turned around JJ noticed a group of men all well dressed starring at her from across the street. "Alright baby I think its time to head home."

"But I like playing with you mommy!" Henry whined.

"We can play at home and maybe watch a movie sound good?"

"Let's go!" Henry lifted his arms in the air as an indication for JJ to lift him up. Once she did so they quickly got a cab and went straight home. When the two reached the apartment something didn't feel right there were cars all lined up outside the building including a police car across the street. JJ lifted Henry and placed him on her hip before she flew up the stairs to check on the commotion two armed officers and a very well dressed women wearing a suite and holding a file stood outside her door. "Why are people here mommy?" Hearing the four year olds voice the three people turned around to face JJ.

"Ms. Jareau?" The women asked.

"Yes?" JJ replied pulling Henry closer to her.

"I'm Jordan Todd with the child protective services-"

"What the hell is going on?!" JJ demanded to the women.

Jordan was about to say something else when the taller officer stepped forward in front of her.

"Jennifer Jareau you are under arrest solicitation or prostitution and child endangerment." He stepped forward in attempt to take Henry but JJ stepped back.

"Jennifer please don't make me add resistance of arrest to the charges."

JJ stopped and kisssed Henry in his forhead. "It's going to be okay baby I promise just listen to what this nice women says." Henry nodded his head into his mother's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy..." He said before Jordan picked him up and headed downstairs. Jennifer stood at the top of the stairs watching her son get loaded into a van and then watched it drive away. The officer cuffed her hands and was about to walk her down the stairs when Elle was heading up.

"JJ what's going on?"

"Just call Derek and meet me at the station!"

A few hours had passed when finally JJ was let out of the holding cell. Elle and Derek were waiting for her in the hallway holding stacks apown stacks of paper.

"Oh than God you're okay!" Elle rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Can someone please explain what's going on guys?" JJ pleaded she hated the thought of Henry being my himself with a women he didn't know.

"They have testimonies to back up the prostitution charge which leads to the child endangerment charge because they claim the activites take place at your home..." Elle sighed as she went through the papers in her hands.

"Okay I can fix that girls down here get out of those charges all the time, credit cards and security videos will prove its always been in hotels. It's good I'll have Henry back by the end of the week." JJ was smiling but a feeling in her stomach made her think it was too good to be true.

"Jayje... Tobias was taken into custody today for drug possession. Everyone at the diner is under investigation." The Hispanic woman mumbled.

Tobias was the owner of the diner across the street where Elle worked at as well as the man whom Elle distributed the drugs for.

"It'll be okay nothing has ever passed through our house so we've got nothing to worry about." JJ still held a smile on her face but it vanished when Derek placed his hand on her trembling arm.

"I'm sorry Blondie but CPS has placed him in emergency foster care because you have no living or near by relatives. As well as no known father..." JJ nodded her head she couldn't figure out why her friends were so nervous. "JJ... Their is someone else fighting to gain custody of Henry... CPS is at a cross roads and refuses to let him go until everything is sorted out without drawing your boy into the middle of it."

The mother was absorbing all of this information. It didn't make sense who would be fighting for custody of Henry- "That Bastard! He set me up, he made those claims and waited for Henry to be taken away!"

JJ was fuming she couldn't believe her ex boyfriend had done that. She honestly thought his threats were empty but it turned out that if he couldn't find them he'd bring them to him.

"So JJ you're going to need a lawyer... For your charges and the battle." Elle was picking at her nails. "We don't have the money we used everything we had to get your bail."

"Even the Christmas money?"

Elle nodded her head and looked to Derek for support or suggestions. JJ was just starring between them processing everything that had happened; her son was in foster care, she was 'under arrest', her ex was trying to take her son away, and now she was broke with no way of fixing any of her problems.

The next morning JJ found her self outside of a ginormous law firm. Derek said he met a girl at the bar one night who was the secretary to a big top lawyer and the number she left him was on a business card 'Rossi & CO. Law'. She took the elevator to the top floor and stepped out into another lobby the walls were gold and the floor was freshly polished, and the furniture looked like expensive rentals. The blonde who was dressed as nicely as she could (a silk skirt, heels and a button up blouse) JJ walked up to the brightly coloured dressed women and smiled. "Hi I'm here to so-" before the rest of the sentence could get out of her mouth the secretary cut her off with a very agitated noise.

"I've told him hundreds of times to let me know when he's having his 'friends' in the office! Not that I need to know who he's doing but heads up would be great!"

She was frantically typing at her keyboard until she stood up and walked into the office on the left. "Your girl is here, but common 187 we've agreed to give me the 411 for your 911 call so I don't walk in or conference in anymore!"

The man behind the door was sitting behind his desk he honestly looked like he had no idea what the woman wearing the cat ears was saying. Until he spoke. "Garcia I'm not expecting any 'friends' today."

At that moment JJ figured out what they were talking about, they thought she was prostitute the tall man at the desk had hired. "Look I'm not here to fuck anyone, I'm looking for Penelope Garcia my very good friend Derek Morgan sent me hear in hope to find a lawyer willing to help me."

Penelope started to get flustered and blush, while Spencer just laughed. " I am so sorry! I thought you were- I just assumed- I really shouldn't have- this is Spencer Reid! He'll help you out!" She took off out the room refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

The tall man stood up from behind the large mahogany desk; he was dearly attractive, brown hair, hazel eyes trapped behind horn rimmed glasses and slight stubble growing on his chin and neck. "Hello, I'm Spencer Reid, and you are?" He didn't extend his hand to shake it, instead he pulled the chair out from in front of his desk and allowed JJ to sit down.

"Jennifer Jareau, but most people call me JJ."

"Well JJ what can I do for you?" Reid asked as he took a seat.

"I'm in a fair bit of trouble..." JJ continued to tell the story of what had happened the day previously. "And now my Ex is attempting to gain custody of my child, even though he has no legal rights I'm guessing he is working his way around that."

"William Lamontange Jr. I presume?" Spencer asked with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How did you-"

"He waltz right into my office expecting me to do these horrible things to you. When I declined he must of run off to a sleazy lawyer. But I like you JJ so I'm interested in helping you in this little... Predicament."

JJ grew a smile across her face, she let out a long breath relieved that someone was willing to help. "It's just that I don't have a lot of money to pay you Mr. Reid."

"Consider is a gift JJ, and please it's just Spencer to you." He looked into the beautiful woman's eyes and a wicked grin grew across his face. "As long as I can call in... A favour."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ walked back into the lawyers office a few days later, wearing the same suite she had the first time (because it's all she owned) she repeatedly fixed her hair on the way up in the elevator trying to look her best. The last thing she needed was for Will to call her out on looking like a hooker, today Will, JJ, Spencer and Will's lawyer were meeting to settle everything out of court but JJ had a feeling it wouldn't happen because she wanted her son and to make Will leave forever while Will wanted Henry to himself and to make JJ suffer for ever leaving him.

Once she reached the top floor Garcia greeted the blonde with a mug of coffee. "Good morning Penelope." JJ tried to smile.

"Good morning Goldilocks! Oh we have to fix your outfit do up a few buttons and I think I have a jacket on the coat rack." The receptionist was bustling around the office she was obviously very nervous about something, she came back holding a bright pink jacket. "I know it's a little big but it's professional looking. Junior G-man is waiting for you inside his office, along with Will and his lawyer."

JJ took a deep breath in then slowly let it out before making her way into the office. "Thank you Garcia." The blonde mustered up a small smile towards Garcia before pulling the large oak doors open. Inside held a fold out chairs which were set up around the large desk. "Sorry I'm late, the buses are behind schedule-" she stopped mid sentence when her eyes met Will's then moved over to his lawyer's, sitting next to her ex boyfriend was Aaron Hotchner. "Oh shit!" Was all that could run through her head. Remaining calm JJ sat on the seat next to Reid and across from Will who had a gratuitous smile on his face.

"It's great to see you again Jay-Jay, how 've you been?" His accent still sent tingles down her spine in a seductive and angry way.

"I've been fine thank you, now I would please like to begin." She shifted her body so she was facing Spencer who was cautiously looking at the petite blonde sitting beside him. When they had spoken yesterday she seemed ready to go, well put together and one focus in mind. Now she was all over the place attempting to keep her micro-expression on determined instead of angst and nerves.

"Yes we may, now my client is asking that you drop the attempt to claim Henry, give Miss. Jareau full custody and Mr. Lamontange Jr. Will be allowed one day a month visitation rights. We can settle now out of court and your client will be allowed visitation or we go to court and Miss. Jareau takes Henry as well as anything else she will be entitled to. Because as you know Hotchner not many judges favour in cheating ex-boyfriends." The brunette pushed his horn rimmed glasses up his nose to rest properly as he leaned back into his chair.

Aaron Hotchner just looked at the young lawyer and smirked. "Mr. Reid as you may know my client has not married nor is named the father on young Henry's birth certificate. Even when the DNA test is presented to the judge as paternal proof Miss. Jareau has given up any chance of redeeming any quantity of money from my client. Mr. Lamontange Jr. Feels his child's life should not be in the hands of a prostitute he is doing what he feels is right for his child's safety, he wants full custody and will allow Miss. Jareau two weekends a month with her son as well as one check a month to keep her safely off of the streets of Manhattan. But this offer is off the table the moment we walk out of here. In court we will take Henry and further the prostitution charges with reliable eye witnesses." He held a smug look on his face, knowing it was the best offer JJ was going to get. The room sat in silence for long minutes. Will watched the wheels turning in both JJ and Reid's mind, Reid was trying to figure out how to get Hotch to break while JJ was just fuming unable to believe her ex would be so repulsive and that he had a lawyer she had fucked senseless over a week ago. With out thinking or consulting Reid first words spew from Jennifer's mouth; "Now Aaron Hotchner tell me, will you be testifying on that stand? Because from what I remember you spend a pretty penny to spend a long and fucking amazing night with me. Infact I believe you were the last man I was with before this whole ordeal." A smug smile was placed across JJ's lips when she finished. Will almost looked angry at his lawyer while Reid was smiling at his triumph.

"I can get the papers ready if you are ready to sign boys?" Spence asked.

"No! No way in hell!" Shouted Will jumping up from his chair knocking it over. "My son is stayin' mine Jay-Jay, and you will regret ever leavin' I promise you cher." He marched out of the room with Hotch not far behind.

The two just watched them leave the room both with smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry Reid I should have said something the moment I realized who Hotch was, 'Mr. I was told it would be worth it' damn right it was worth it."

Spencer would only laugh at her antics JJ definitely had a strange personality but obviously she would do what ever it takes to get the best thing for her son.

Garcia's voice disburset the soft smiling moment. "Miss. Jareau you have two calls on line two and four one call is CPS and the other is from an Elle Greenaway."

"Why is CPS calling?" JJ asked into the PA system.

"It's Henry actually with a Jordan Todd, they've granted you permission to talk to him over the phone while it is being supervised, when they got Derek on your house phone he gave them this number."

"Thank you Garcia!"

"Any time peaches!"

JJ picked up the phone in the office and hit line two. Spencer watched as relief spread across her face, her blue eyes lighting up as she spoke soft words to her son. "Hi baby!" She smiled warmly into the phone. "Yeah I miss you too. Have you made any friends? Wow that's a lot!"

Reid made his way to the door holding his brief case with a small grin on his face, he made eye contact with JJ and mouthed "I'll give you a minute" before he walked into the lobby.

"So Mr. Southern and seemed to have left in a hurry." The receptionist stated.

"Turns out JJ fucked his lawyer a few nights ago and she called him out on it, now Mr. Lamontange has no one representing him."

"Did his lawyer not realize who JJ was?"

"I think he did but figured JJ wouldn't say anything because of her pride or to look like a good mother in front of Will but instead she cost him a very good lawyer and she may have given her self a pretty good defense." Garcia tuned into JJ's phone call to snoop and figure out how her son was. Garcia always had a soft spot for kids and hated to see them be taken from their families. She put it on speaker so Reid could hear it too.

"Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the every night at bedtime the baby star wanted to have fun. He would shine and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said, "mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight" And then his mother kissed his sparkly nose and said, "No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow no matter if you stray far, I'll love you forever, because you'll always be my baby star." It broke their hearts to hear the sniffles in JJ's voice when she finished telling the story.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too little man."

Garcia shut off the phone and glared up and Reid, sending terror down his spine. When Penelope Garcia gave that look it was never good. "So help me Spencer Reid you will get this women her child back because I will rip you limb from limb and that is a promise!" All Spencer could do was nodd his head in agreement before rushing back into the office to find JJ still on the phone but with a look of frustration.

"Okay thanks Elle, I'll see you later." The blonde slammed her head against the desk as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"The apartment is being searched for drugs, apparently someone left a tip that Tobias Hankle was was trafficking through our apartment! I know Elle works for him but seriously? Why would he call her out, he knows what's going on... Now I don't have anywhere to go... And it's just put another nail in the coffin that I'm a bad mother."

"Let's go get you something to eat and we will sort everything out, how does Italian sounds?"

"Amazing"


	5. Chapter 5

JJ and Reid were sat down at a small bistro silently eating their meals soft music played in the background as they ate their pasta and garlic bread. "This may sound strange but have we met before? Before I became your lawyer?"

"Yeah at the pizza place on 5th, you met Henry there too you fixed his backpack."

"Right! It had Lighting McQueen on it, the left strap was torn at the bottom." Spencer took a slow sip of his water, the two were sitting awkwardly together trying to find conversation.

"So... How come you invited me to lunch? Not that I'm not thankful for the offer..."

"I figured you could have something nice for today." Spencer smiled up at her, he saw a soft blush roll up her cheeks before she indulged back into her meal.

Later that afternoon JJ and Reid arrived back at the office bearing a meal for Garcia, but when they arrived they weren't met by Garcia in the lobby but David Rossi.

"Hello sir?" Offed Reid.

"I need to speak with you and Miss. Jareau right away." He didn't have soft face like Spencer was used to seeing instead he was seemed almost angry.

"Miss. Jareau I must ask you a serious question, why is my firm taking your case pro bono?"

"Rossi, she can barley pay her rent let alone a lawyer." Reid stated he sent the Italian man a strange look asking with his eyes "what are you doing?"

"Listen Miss. Jareau I'm not saying we won't help you, I'm simply wondering why your parents wouldn't reimburse you. I'm sure Sandy would be more than willing for her grandson."

The colour drained from JJ's face and she quickly stiffened refusing to make eye contact with her lawyer. "You bastard," she breathed.

"What are you talking about David?" The brunette sat awkwardly shifting in his chair.

"No secrets between a lawyer and client Jennifer, he must know everything if you wish to claim you child." The he walked down the long golden hallway to his office.

"What the hell have you done JJ?!" Reid's face was turning red as he swung his office door open almost knocking himself over with the force.

"Look Spence I'm sure it's nothing,"

"Don't! Okay? Just tell me what Rossi was talking about."

"You might want to sit down its a bit of a long story..." Spencer took a seat in his chair while JJ took a seat in the one in front of his desk. "My parents are Sandy and Peter Wendover, the big shot billionaires-" Spencer's mouth fell open the Wendover's were New Yorks most established families, Pete was a world renowned brain surgeon while Sandy was an animal rights activist. "After my sister committed suicide I sort of flew off the deep end sore to speak... Drinking, parties, drugs and sex lots and lots of sex. Once high school was over I still hadn't 'cleaned up my act' so they created a plan... They thought if I settled down the bad publicity would stop, they told me we were running out of money and the only way to fix it was if I married someone and our families merged. A few weeks later they brought Will over and we moved in together about a month later, I figured out my parents lie not long after when they threw a multimillion dollar house warming party... Guess they thought I was stupid too..." Spencer looked into her deep blue eyes, it was obvious she had practice telling this story over and over, he urged her to continue. "So to get back at them I started messing around again mainly with Will, and I ended up pregnant with Henry. At that moment I knew I needed to stop and start taking things seriously not for my sake or my parents but for Henry's, my parents hid my unwed pregnancy hoping Will and I would hurry up and tie the knot, but I guess it was a mix of revenge and self esteem, every time he asked I said no. After Henry was born I started looking for an out. Trying to find a way I could leave Will and the upper east side forever, two years later I finally found it two years later. I walked in on Will and the nanny fucking in the bath tub, it was gross but I couldn't stop myself from laughing I finally had my out, it sucked though and I was angry because Henry was just off awake in the other room, I locked myself in the pool house figuring out what I was going to do I remembered Elle and she agreed to let me live with her. We used to party a lot with Derek back when I had freedom so I packed up took, Henry and never looked back but my parents pretended I ran away to Canada, I sent post cards once a year to let them know I'm alive in reality they cut my accounts off and I'm stuck on my own so I took my mothers maiden name Jareau."

Spencer placed his hand over JJ's giving it a tight squeeze. "That's why you were never on a street corner."

"Nope I had connections right off the bat."

"Why did non of them ever reveal who you were?"

JJ let out a soft chuckle. "Most of those men are married and besides Celebutantes fall off the earth constantly I'm definitely not the only one who's run from their lives, ever heard of gossip girl?"

Spencer just shook his head at the blonde before walking over to her seat and embracing her in a hug. "We will get you Henry back, but you should have told me sooner, if Will reveals you have had access to money all this time the judge may rule in his favour..."

"And that's your job to fix!" She snapped.

"You're right it is, just promise me there is nothing else I need to know."

"Nothing I promise."

"Great now let's go home it's been a long day."

While Reid headed for the door JJ stood awkwardly in the middle of the office. "I have no where to go..." She whispered.

"You can come home with me, Garcia is already there stocking my guest bedroom with clothes for you." He smiled causing JJ to blush.

"Take me home your highness." The blonde winked before walking out of the office.

Later that night after the two had eaten supper, JJ took a long hot shower wrapping herself in a large white towel she exited the joining bathroom into the bedroom where Reid lay waiting for her. "Oh! Spence hi!" JJ squeaked wrapping the towel tighter around her.

"I didn't mean to scare you JJ, but I just got off the phone with Garcia apparently Will managed to get us a court date for tomorrow morning first thing."

JJ walked over to the dress and pulled the first tube of body lotion off, opening it and squeezing it she slowly rubbed the cream up and down her leg. "Amazing what you can do with money huh?" He laughed.

Spencer was watching with intent as JJ moved her hands higher up the towel to spread the cream all along her toned leg. "Yeah wonders."

"Could you rub some lotion in on my back I can't reach?" She asked handing him the bottle. Slowly the brunette slid his hands across her shoulder then down her back where she had lowered the towel as much as she could while without dropping it. Suddenly with an urge of courage Reid placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade then moved his lips to the nape of her neck where he slowly bit down then quickly released. JJ spun round still holding her towel in place cupped his soft cheek and brought his firm lips to her's before abruptly pulling away.

"Well... Uh... Goodnight Spencer."

"Yes goodnight JJ..."

**An: I have posted sort of like a one shot continuation of this chapter it's called: "Cashing in your favour" it's a smut, and I wasn't sure if everyone was comfortable with that and this isn't a Jeid fanfic it just works with the character development of JJ so read it if you want it's not necessarily important to the story but still check it out**


	6. Chapter 6

JJ and Spencer were at the court house by nine the next morning, Garcia met them there with files along with freshly brewed coffee. "Thank you Garcia you're a life saver." Reid smiled taking the hot beverage from the colourfully dressed women.

"So do we have a plan for today Spence?" JJ asked taking the other coffee.

"We are just interviewing a few people, trying to get a better understanding of Henry's life with you."

JJ nodded her head slightly taking another large gulp. "So Henry's teacher, Elle and Derek right?"

"Among a few others nothing to worry about, but you maybe called onto the stand today." Reid and Garcia walked away talking about something leaving JJ to stand awkwardly in the hall way.

"JJ!" Someone yelled behind her, quickly turning around she came face to face with Elle.

"Ive missed you." JJ laughed pulling her friend into a hug. "You ready to be on the stand?"

"As I'll ever be I guess... So what's up with you?"

"I got to talk to Henry yesterday, he seems to be doing well..."

Elle hugged her best friend with all her strength. "It will all work out."

"Common JJ it's about to start." Spencer had found his way back to JJ and placed his hand on the small of her back earning a disapproving look from Elle.

"I'll talk to you later JJ" she huffed before walking into the room.

"What was that all about? Will she be able to present in court?" He asked JJ with concern as another lawyer walked by his hand quickly removed from her back.

"Yeah she's fine, come on I don't need to be late." The two entered the court room sitting down at the front they began waiting for Will's lawyer to appear as he was already seated on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly the door floor open and Alex Blake made her way up to Reid to sit beside him and JJ.

"Alex what's going on?"

"Garcia just got wind of Mr. Lamontange's new lawyer so she and Rossi sent me down here to help.

"Who's his new lawyer-"

The doors burst open again to reveal a Jason Gideon, with his shoulders back and head held high he walked towards his client sitting down beside him and placed his brief case on the table in front of him.

"Now we may begin." Stated Erin Strauss their Judge for the case. "Jennifer Jareau and William Lamontange Jr. Both fighting for custody of Henry Jareau. Before we get ahead of our selves I must see proof of Mr. Lamontange Jr. Being the boys actual father."

"Right here your honour." Stated Gideon holding a DNA test in his hand.

"Both parties may approach the bench." Erin stated.

They quickly made their way up and quietly waited for Strauss to finish reading over the test. "Everything seems to be in order, Gideon you are up, call your first witness."

"Elle Greenaway please step forward." The petite yet feisty Hispanic women made her way to the stand and was sworn in (which surprised her as it was a custody case not a murder trail) "Miss. Greenaway, how long have you known Miss. Jareau?"

"About five years, we met a year after we finished high school."

"Do you say you are very close with Miss. Jareau?"

"Of course we live together."

"Does she ever just leave you to take care of Henry? Just takes off and let you raise her own child?"

Elle was appalled by this question. "No! JJ works night, so I get Henry up for school and that's it, JJ takes him to the bus, picks him up, feeds him dinner, helps with homework, packs his lunch, everything a mother should do."

"No further questions your honour."

Erin nodded her head before turning to Reid. "Your witness councillors"

"Ahem yes, Miss. Greenaway have Miss. Jareau ever neglected Henry? Forgotten about him or even beat him perhaps?"

"Never JJ is an amazing mother, she could never do such a thing."

"No further questions your honour."

Strauss turned to Elle and asked her to step down.

The same routine applied for Derek as well when he was called up; asked how long he knew JJ, how her parenting was any signs of abuse. All with close to the same answers as Elle.

Next was Henry 's teacher Miss. Prentiss. "Now Miss. Prentiss" Stated Gideon. "Have you met Miss. Jareau before?"

"We were supposed to meet a few days ago for interviews but seeing how Henry wasn't in her custody the school and I decided to cancel the meeting."

"What can you tell me by observation about Henry's home life?"

"He just got a lighting McQueen backpack for school, he favours it like its his child, he always brings a lunch to school but was for a short while a member of our milk program, he has also come to school a few times in the clothes he wore the day before because he had nothing clean to wear."

Gideon shook his head in disappointment. "Tell me more about that milk program?"

"It's for children who don't get milk at home, normally for families who can't afford it, Henry was a member for about a month then pulled him out."

"Thank you for your time, no further questions."

"No questions your honour." Reid spoke before sitting back down.

"Why haven't you asked any questions?" Hissed JJ.

"No need, no one has questioned your ability as a parent, Gideon is only attacking you because there is no one to questions Will's ability because he only interacted with Henry in your presence. This is a good thing."

JJ slowly nodded her head then went back to picking her nails.

Gideon stood up to walk to the floor. "Miss. Jareau to the stand."

The blonde made her way up, sat in the single chair, swore in and looked Gideon dead I the eye.

"Miss. Jareau, you are such a beautiful lady, why I bet you get second glances walking down the street-"

"Objection your honour is there a question in there?" Reid spoke towards the judge.

"He has a point Gideon, hurry this along."

"Right away. JJ if I may? Why did you move in with Mr. Lamontange?"

"It was a family 'agreement' "

"What type of agreement?"

"An agreement to keep me from out of the lime light."

"Yes that's right, you are Jennifer Wendover, New Yorks very own Paris Hilton." He smirked. "Why the name change?"

"Once I left Will I needed a fest start."

"So you move to the old run down side of New York? With all that money?"

"I am disowned for not marrying the bastard."

"My harsh language, all Will has done is keep you safe and healthy. Without him you could be dead on a drug over dose... What was your preference? Cocaine? Heroine?"

"Morphine..."

Gideon snapped his fingers and pointed straight at her. "That's the one. Now what would have happened if you were injured? You can't take narcotics?"

"Relevance your honour?" This time it was Blake who stepped forwards.

"That's right Gideon." Erin commented "You're off topic."

"So sorry, yes, now why did you leave your boyfriend? You didn't even give him parental rights."

"For the first few months of our relationship it was 'open' we both slept around."

"That's why the father was left blank, you never truly knew until now."

"No I knew it was Will's son, a mother always knows. And I always used protection unless I was with Will."

"Why wait two years to leave him?"

"Once I fell pregnant we agreed to forget about the open relationship it would just be us two and our son. We were happy for two years until Will got bored."

"What to you mean JJ?" Gideon was not expecting those words to fall out of her mouth.

"I came home one day to find him fucking the eighteen year old nanny! And to find Henry awake in the very next room! I am not the neglecting parent he is!" The room was silent, tears ran down JJ's face, a look of shock was in everyone else's including Gideon.

"I request a recess your honour." Spoke Jason Gideon.

"Yes you need one, recess for half an our." She banged the gavel then walked to her chambers.

**Not the best I know... R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

JJ sat down on the steps of the court house, she starred at her watch waiting for the recess to run out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Elle demanded sitting next to JJ on the steps.

"Hi Elle, I'm good how are you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Real mature JJ, I'm talking about you and Reid. You fucked him didn't you?" She wasn't yelling anymore...

"How did you-?"

"He's wearing the 'I've seen you naked' face, total guy thing." She smirked then rummaged into her purse and pulled out two apples handing one to JJ. "But I'm serious why did you?"

"He didn't pay me if that's what your thinking... I think once this is all over I'm out, maybe you too and we can get Derek clean."

"You still didn't answer my question."

JJ nodded her head not making eye contact. "I really don't know, I was scared, angry, and willing to shag I guess I'm just use to taking out my emotions with angry sex I've been doing it since I was fifteen." She took a bite of the apple then stood. "Let's go we only have five minutes left."

When they arrived back in court JJ took the stand again and waited for Gideon to continue his questions.

"JJ? What do you do for living?"

"I'm self employed."

"What kind of work?"

"A massager."

"Work well with your hands?"

"Very well sir."

Gideon walked around in a small circle he couldn't help himself from giving a small chuckle.

"No further questions your honour."

Spencer stood and walked over to the stand. "What did you and Henry do the afternoon before he was taken?"

"We went for a mother son day."

"Did anything seem weird that's day?"

"We were in Central Park for lunch and a lot of the business employees were just watching us..."

"Do you know that area? Have you ever spent time there?"

"Of course Will works there."

"Do you think he knew the people watching you?"

"I guess it's a possibility... They weren't watching like they were stalking us, they were watching like they were gossiping about Henry and I."

"Almost like they knew something."

"Exactly."

"Objection your honour! What is Mr. Reid accusing my client of?" Gideon rose from his seat.

"He's right Reid, give us your answer or withdrawn the question." Stated Strauss

"Well could it be possible that Will began telling those he worked with that he was attempting to gain custody of his son or even he already had custody of his and when they saw the two of you together he needed a plan to ensure Henry would be his?"

"That's a mighty big accusation Reid." Strauss was glaring down at the man.

"It is just a possibility. No further questions."

"Alright them court will resume tomorrow at-" before Erin could bang the Gavel Gideon interrupt.

"May I approach the bench?"

"For what Gideon?"

"It has come to my attention that Miss. Jareau and Mr. Reid have had a sexual relationship."

The court room broke out into small murmurs.

"Alright order! Miss. Jareau is this true?"

"Well...uh..."

"Keep in mind that everything effects the outcome of your parental rights."

"Yes..."

A smug smile set across Gideon's face as he sat back into his chair. Erin pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking again.

"Reid you are being removed from this case..."

"What?!" Exclaimed JJ. "He can't!"

"Yes in fact he can, Aaron Hotchner was removed for his relations to you and now Reid will be for the same reason. Blake will take over as your lawyer for the time being. Court will resume tomorrow morning at ten am."

Erin walked down into her chambers while everyone proceeded to leave the court room. On Gideon's way out he stopped over at their table. "Now let's just hope women aren't Miss. Jareau's preference either or she may just be out of luck for a lawyer."

Once he was out of ear shot Blake smacked the side of Spencer's head. "How could you be such an idiot! One job and it was to help her! Keep her out of trouble not be her trouble!"

"I really fucked up..."

"You have no idea Spencer, you two may have just ruined everything."

JJ was still sitting on the stand in the nearly empty court room, the only other person was Spencer who was doing everything he could to not look at her.

"What did we do Spence...?" Her voice was dry the words barley coming out.

"Blake will fix this, she always pulls through."

"I hope you're right."


	8. Chapter 8 authors note

Her bare back was pressed up against the cold wall, his hot lips were devouring here, his soft muscular bare chest pressed against her breasts pushing her harder into the wall. Her moans could be heard all over the office if anyone was actually there. It was about two in the morning JJ and Reid were on their fourth maybe fifth round of the night... Neither were really paying much attention...

JJ dropped her legs from around his waist and the two were catching their breaths as they came down from their high. "Spence..." JJ panted "what the hell are we doing?"

"Fucking !" He replied pulling her in again to kiss her neck.

"But I mean why... Oh, oh right there..."

"Because we can..."

JJ pulled back and pushed him slightly away from her. The room was dark, they would be completely blind if the blinds didn't allow the soft moonlight in. "Spencer... Do you love me?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she even had time to process it.

Spencer was taken aback not expecting that question, JJ was a call girl, her job was to sleep around and not fall in love. Not that she wasn't beautiful, or that she wasn't that blue eyes blonde hair cheerleader every guy wished for In high school but being in love with her was definitely not that Reid had in mind. "I've known you for less than a week JJ, I haven't gotten to know you at all."

"Then why are you having sex with me?!"

"Why are you having sex with me? You're not in love with me are you?"

"God no why would you think that!?" Her voice was starting to raise.

"Why would you think I was in love with you JJ?"

She slowly sank to the floor with her back still on the wall. Spencer sat down with her reaching around for any clothing, he found his boxers and dress shirt, he slipped the boxers on the handed his shirt to JJ, they managed to loose majority of JJ's clothing in the lobby which they needed to remember to grab before morning.  
>"I...I guess I've never known what it's like to be in love or to have someone be in love with me..."<p>

Spencer looked into her blue eyes she had lost sparkle that was there the first time they met, her whole world was crashing down and every bit on angst and pain in her whole life was finally floating to the surface with no need to hold it in anymore. "Does this have something to do with what you and Elle were talking about?"

"I want to start fresh again, no more sleeping around and all that shit. I deserve to be happy too don't I? And as I mom it's my right to keep Henry safe how am I supposed to do that if I can't keep myself safe?"

"You've definitely have a point there. So what I'm your last?"

"For now, but I'm not gonna charge you." JJ giggled.

"So we can head home if you want it's kind of late..."

"Or we can go one more round?"

Reid laughed before leaning over her his lips hovering over her's. "Just one more..."

An: don't kill me I know it's short but I wanted to ask you guys something and I'd feel bad if there was just and authors note in the middle of the story... So some of you guys are asking me about making this a Jeid story and I wanted to ask your opinion so leave your comments on what you would prefer. 


	9. Chapter 9

JJ paced back and forth in the hall outside the court room the only sound to be heard was the clicking of her heels against the marble floor. They were due to start any minute and Spencer still hadn't shown up yet... Not that he needed to be...and not that he said he was coming... JJ was just assuming or rather hoping.

"J-Jennifer?" The voice was frail and female definitely not Reid. "I-I think we need to talk..." The voice belonged to Ashley Seaver Henry's nanny well ex-nanny.

"Ashley please I don't have time for this." JJ snapped.

"I married William!" The younger blonde blurted out. "After you left I fell pregnant and then we got married... A year later we had another child two girls; Lyndsey and Carmen... Seaver..."

JJ eyes widened had she left Will too? "You left him?"

"He left us... About a month ago."

"When he started calling asking for Henry back!"

"His parents weren't to fawned of him marrying 'the help' so he left, then something came up and he showed up at the house begging to take one of the girls... Claiming he doesn't want to live alone, but I wouldn't separate the girls I told him he could have both... He loved them and he would be able to take care of them better then I ever could but he only wanted one..."

JJ ran up to hug Ashley. "Thank you so much! I'm still mad you fucked my boyfriend, but you helped me get out, but my son was awake in the other room, but you just gave him back to me." JJ let her go looking in her eyes. "You'll get through it, you're a strong women Ashley."

JJ turned around to head back down the hallway to enter the court room and give Blake athe good news when she was stopped by the voice she had been waiting all morning for.

"Hey, JJ- so I was thinking maybe you and I could uh-" Before Spencer could get the rest of the words out a soft pair of lips captured his, he let out a low moan while he grabbed onto her hips. "What was that for?"

"I just won my baby back!"

"The trial is over?"

"Not yet!" JJ walked towards the door before stopping and turning on her heels. "What were you going to ask me?"

"I um I was going to ask if maybe we could go get dinner tonight... I was thinking about last night or well this morning and I do want to know you better Jenny."

"I want to know you too Spence, tonight at seven? If Henry doesn't come home tonight."

"Of course." Spencer smiled he pulled the door open for JJ then walked to his seat behind her. He watched as the blonde leaned over and whispered in Blake's ear explaining the new found 'evidence'.

Will was up on the stand answering all the questions Gideon asked, not that they were hard questions; "how long ago did you see your son?", "what prompted the original open relationship?" And so on... JJ watched Will for a moment his eyes would drift off to the back of the court room, the blonde turned to find Ashley was sitting in the back row tear stains in her blue eyes...

"Blake!" JJ whispered. "I think I figured it out,"

Blake nudged her to go on. "He really loves Ashley and leaving her was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do... But he wasn't given a choice, why do you think Gideon hasn't brought up the fact that Henry could be going to a loving and full family? Because no one knows."

"I'm not following JJ."

"Will and I got together for publicity reasons, my parents would have a daughter that could settle down and have a family, but what did the Lamontange's get out of it?"

Blake's eyes grew wide and I smile fell across her face. "A chance to merge with the number one family on the upper east side."

"No one would pass up a business opportunity with them... Except if the merger didn't go through because I certain starlet 'fled ' the country."

"But how does this relate back to him taking Henry and leaving Ashley?"

"Heart broken William Lamontange Jr. Drives himself into work in order to forget about the best two years of his life, that head line brings in business like no tomorrow, but it will only last for oh so long, because Henry doesn't exist to the world, no yet anyways. What happens when Jennifer comes back with her four year old son begging Will to raise him in the good life."

"Millions of sympathetic costumer's trying to help Henry get a better life." The case was coming together nicely and right in time as Gideon was close to ending. "But why only take one daughter?"

"He only really wanted the oldest, who is two, Will would claim her as my daughter and that I left pregnant. He could take the younger one as well and lie about her age, ha I both would be too many lies and one could eventually slip up."

"JJ this is perfect!"

Gideon had asked his last question then head back to his chair, Blake rose making her way towards Will.

"Mr. Lamontange, can you please tell me about your family?"

"It's just me, my mom and pop."

"I meant your family with Ashley Seaver."

A murmur broke out over the court room, Spencer sent JJ a look while she replied with a smile. "We got two daughters Lyndsey and Carmen."

"Are you and Miss. Seaver married?"

"Almost two years now, but we separated..."

"Now why on earth would you do that Mr. Lamontange? She seems like such a nice happy young lady."

"She is just things get complicated..."

"Complicated like your parents didn't approve? Or complicated like family business? But it all leads back to family doesn't it?"

"Yeah that's right..."

"The only reason you are putting Miss. Jareau through so many problems is because you're just doing what your parents asked. They need the world to feel sorry for you and how better to do that than to have you raise a child on your own, forget the beautiful daughters you already have, a two year old and a one year old right?"

"Yeah Lyndsey is older."

"You're not a bad guy Mr. Lamontange, you're just doing what your parents told you to do, you love Miss. Seaver very much, but she isn't JJ and that's what you need." Blake's voice was soft and full of empathy she was definitely good at her job.

"Alright I think I've heard enough," claimed Strauss. "I rule in favour of Miss. Jareau, she will receive full custody of Henry! But Mr. Lamontange is entitled to one weekend a month with his son allowing Henry to meet his half sisters. He will arrive tomorrow morning and be met by both parents to explain the new situation. Oh and Miss. Jareau you are expected to find a new job, case dismissed!" Strauss banged the gavel before leaving the room.

JJ jumped from her seat to hug Blake. "Thank you so much!"

"You're the one who figured everything out JJ, I just presented the case."

"She's right JJ you did amazing work today." Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. "Real detective work."

"Maybe that will be my new job?" JJ reached up the pat Spencer's cheek. "Officer Jareau?"

"Or you can come work for me?" Blake offered.

"Are you serious!?"

"I need a new assistant and you can be quiet persuasive."

She released herself from Reid's arms and ran to hug Blake again.

"Uh Cher- I mean Jay-Jay... Force of habit..."

JJ walked over to Will who had his arm around Ashley. "I'm still angry, extremely angry, but I never did see past what the relationship was doing to me... I can trust you two with Henry right?"

"Can we bring him a Christmas present?" Ashley pleaded.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! Shit! Uh sure if you want too... I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." JJ took off out of the court room with Spencer hot on her heels.

"JJ what's wrong?" He huffed after she finally stopped running.

"I have nothing for tomorrow..."

"Don't worry the house was released yesterday so Elle, Derek and Garcia have been working on it to make it ten times better than when you left."

"You guys suck you know that?" JJ blushed pulling him into a hug.

"No I believe that's what you do..." JJ erupted in a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you!" She slapped his shoulder as she pulled away.

"You know I meant what I said... Earlier about getting to know you better..."

"Good, you just entered the world of bat shit crazy are you ready?"

"I wouldn't ask for anything less."


	10. Chapter 10

JJ waited outside of Spencer's office pacing back and forth waiting for him to pick her up. All the clothes that were at Spencer's home were being moved back to the apartment and Garcia was still working on the house so she wasn't allowed to go home, Blake offered her office as a make shift dressing room Blake even brought a few dress choices from her personal closet for the blonde to wear.

"You'll leave a track in the floor if you keep pacing honey." Blake laughed placing a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"I'm just nervous..."

"Well you've slept with him twice already and he already knows you have a son, I don't think you have anything left to hide."

JJ blushed bright red looking at the floor. "So you know about the other night?"

"It was a suspicion and you just confirmed it. Never in my office and never during work hours do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am!" JJ winked smiling at her new boss.

Neither had noticed Spencer entering the office, he had heard part of the conversation which made his ears go red.

"Are you ready to go JJ?" He managed to squeak out.

"Yes I am." JJ did up the buttons on her coat before grabbing Spencer's hand. "Bye Blake I'll see you next week!" She called over her shoulder as they walked to the elevator.

Down again the front of the building a limo sat waiting for the couple to arrive. It began to snow just as they walked out of the office, JJ stopped mere steps away from the car and began to twirl in the steady snowfall. "Henry loves the snow, I bet he would be an Eskimo if I let him." Spencer smiled grabbing her waist pulling her close before planting a passionate kiss on her lips they stumbled back so JJ' back was resting against the limo. "We'll never make it to where every we are going if you keep kissing me like that." JJ husked in his ear while playing with the collar of his leather jacket.

"It's a good think we're not going far." Spencer pulled away to open the door for JJ, inside the limo a small table was attached to the wall which held a bottle of champagne and two plates with covers over top. "Didn't really know how you would take being in public so I thought we could go for a drive."

The drive date was far more fun then JJ or Reid had thought it would be, the driver rolled up the divider to give them privacy and he took less traffic roads that were smoothly paved. The food was small finger foods so they didn't need to worry about cutting their stakes. JJ picked up a cracker off her plate then leaned across the bench her body rested on Spencer's as she placed the salty cracker in his mouth before running her index finger over his lip. Spencer leaned JJ down on the bench and trailed light kisses down her neck and across the exposed cleavage he attempted to untie the knot of the dress but he was stopped.

"It's Blake's dress I don't want to ruin it." JJ sat back up taking Spencer's hand playing with his fingers.

JJ and Reid didn't wake up until near mid afternoon. JJ rolled over on the bed to read the clock on the night stand, she jumped out of the bed and fathered her clothing before waking Spencer up. "I've got to meet Will and Ashley at the apartment..."

He rolled over to face her, his reached up to caress her cheek. "I'll see you later Jen." Then he rolled back over and fell asleep.

JJ arrived at the apartment five minutes before Henry was due to arrive, Will and Ashley were already waiting with a stroller holding their children.

"Henry goes on a 'vacation' and comes back to a new family... How am I gonna explain that one?" JJ sighed her gaze was at the door waiting for the car to pull up.

"He's a smart kid he'll remember is daddy." Will grinned.

"You better hope or that will make for some pretty awkward weekends." Ashley laughed pushing the stroller back then forth to keep the girls asleep.

No one bothered to respond when they saw a blue van pull up to building, JJ recognized Jordan Todd their eyes interlocked for a moment before Jordan went around to grab Henry from the back seat. Once the door was open Henry didn't bother to wait for Jordan to walk him over, he booked it straight into his mothers waiting arms.

"Mommy! I don't ever want to leave again!" He cried into her should, tears weld up in his mothers eyes as well. She stroked his hair and pulled him close before whispering; "I never want you to leave either I love my baby too much."

"I love you too mommy!" JJ set her son on the floor and turned him around to Will and Ashley.

"Henry do you remember daddy?" JJ asked softly.

"We used to play... In a big clean house... But I like this house better!" The blonde mom pulled back the stray hairs from his face.

"This is daddy and Ashley, and the little girl in the cart are Lyndsey and Carmen they are your sisters."

"Daddy had a baby?" Henry questioned with real concern.

"Ashley had two babies, they are daddy and Ashley's babies."

"Why aren't they your babies mommy?"

"Because I have you as my baby silly!" She smiled down at her son, he was starting to connect everything.

"Does that make me Ashleee's baby too?"

"Only if you want to be."

"Ashleee looks nice but I like being your baby, can Ashleee and I be friends?"

"I think she'd like that a lot."

JJ watched as Henry walked over to Will, Henry was amazed by the sleeping girls in the crib, they looked so fragile and small compared to the big boy he was. After the introduction was over Ashley and Henry agreed to be friends he even invited everyone upstairs for food.

JJ couldn't wait things were final turning out how they were supposed to be.

**_AN: One more chapter left then the epilogue! You guys have been great! I've started my new story Affairs go take a look_**!


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearing five o'clock when the last guest was left to arrive, the only person they were waiting for was Spencer. He had called JJ earlier claiming he had things to do before he was to arrive back at the apartment.

JJ couldn't believe the apartment! Garcia and Elle had the walls repainted a cream colour and replaced the old tattered couch with a new brown leather one. The bedrooms and kitchen were also redone and this was to be JJ's Christmas present so she paid for nothing.

"Look mommy! Look what...daddy... Got me!" Henry held up a red toy fire truck. He was a little unsure of what to call Will, he had only met him a few hours ago.

"It's a beautiful truck baby, why don't you go play with it I have to give someone a call." Henry ran off back over to Morgan who was making siren noises as Henry wheeled the truth back and forth.

Dialling a number JJ waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Did you get lost or something?" JJ laughed.

"No I needed to make a quick stop, I'll be there is about five minutes." Spencer replied.

"Well everyone is already here you'll be the last, what did you need to get Garcia already brought everything over."

"It's something small no worries, I'll be there is four minutes and thirteen seconds. Bye!" He hung up abruptly surprising JJ. She sat on the couch next to Elle who was making light conversation with Blake.

"So is your boyfriend on his way?" Blake smirked.

Elle's eyes almost shot out of her head. "He's your boyfriend now?!"

A rosy blush crept across JJ's cheeks. "We went on a date last night."

"And she spent the night!"

"What does he email you everything we've done?"

Blake patted the blondes hand. "We're really close ." JJ softly smiled, the door to the apartment opened to reveal Spencer holding a large bag.. JJ shot out of her seat to meet him by the front door away from everyone else.

"You made it in one piece!" She joked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I ended up going to the wrong apartment first." He blushed.

"104, it's the first one at the top of the first flight of stairs. How did you get lost?"

"I got distracted, thinking about you." Reid brought his lips down the JJ giving her a soft kiss.

"Yo! You know we can still hear you right?!" Morgan yelled from the living room.

Spencer was about to reply when JJ placed her finger over his lips, and gave him a wink before leaning her head back to let out a semi-quiet moan.

The living room was completely quiet, everyone trying to confirm what they just heard.

JJ let out another moan this one was a little louder, they heard Elle trying to cover her laugh, and JJ was trying not to laugh thinking about the face Derek was probably making.

Her moans got louder and faster before Derek finally decided to speak up again. "There are kids in this room Blondie! I don't have enough hands to cover their ears!"

Spencer finally let out a laugh before giving JJ one more kiss and heading to the living room. JJ walked over to Derek and smacked him on the top of his head. "And that is for ease dropping, and being an ass!"

The muscular man removed his hands from Henry's ears, leaning over he whispered: why does your mommy have to be such a meanie to me?"

"My mommy isn't a meanie, she is the best mommy ever!" He stood up to give his mother a hug before going back to play with his new toys.

It was about two am and JJ had just set the last Christmas present out, everyone had found somewhere to sleep either in a bed room or the living room so there wasn't much room to lay the gifts out. Everyone had brought tons of stuff for Henry to open in the morning, the bottom branches of the tree couldn't be seen due to the amount of brightly wrapped gifts staked upon each other, JJ headed to the kitchen to turn out the lights when she found Spence sitting at the dining room table.

"I didn't realize you were still awake." The blonde said wrapping her arms round his waist and leaning her head into his back.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to put my gifts out." He pointed the the bag he had brought over earlier.

"I told you not to bring anything that boy is spoiled enough."

"It's not just for him I got something for you."

A small smiled played on JJ's lips. "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted too." He turned in her arms, grabbed her face and brought it closer for a deep longing kiss. "Merry Christmas Jennifer." He breathed offer they separated.

"Merry Christmas Spencer."

The next morning Henry was showered in gifts; new toys, clothes, bed sets, DVDs, video games and a mountain of new books. The boy was polite and thanked everyone for the wonder things given to him. Carmen and Lyndsey were equally showered with gifts by everyone in the room.

It took some time but the adults finally got around to handing out their gifts. Most were just small stuff like books or gift cards, because most of them didn't actually know each other. When it got around to Spencer's turn he pulled out a box with the pandora logo on it. Making his way to JJ he took the bracelet out of the box and attached it to her wrist. It was silver and the gems on the bracelet were topaz like Henry's birthstone.

"Oh Spence, it's beautiful, you really didn't have to!" Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a longing hug. Blake, Garcia and Ashley let out a chorus of 'awes' while Derek and Elle made gagging sounds.

"Mommy?" Henry asked.

"What is it baby?" JJ asked letting Spencer go.

"I love you!" He smiled holding his hands in the air awaiting his mother to lift him up.

And she did, holding him as close as possible. "I love you too little star."


	12. Epilogue

2Years later

The crowd was cheering, jumping around like mad men watching the pewee soccer city championship! Spencer was the couch of Henry's team (the blue team), Henry had the ball and was dribbling it down the field miles ahead of everyone else, the only person in the way was this little girl in goal. He aimed the shot and fired into the open corner.

It went straight in causing the crowds of parents to erupt in cheers changing Henry's name! The blue team including their couch all ran up to Henry greeting him with hugs and high fives.

"Did you see that Spence? I scored! I scored the winning goals!" The blonde boy jumped into his step fathers waiting arms, who then swung him around.

"I did buddy! Why don't we go see if mommy saw?" The team ran back over to their parents with bright smiles on their faces. Spencer stopped to chat with the competing teams Coach, they shook hands and Spencer invited their team for ice cream at the parlour around the corner.

Once he made it off the field he made his way over straight to JJ. "That was amazing baby! You coached a great game!" She pulled him close to place her hands in his back jean pockets giving his ass a nice firm squeeze.

"JJ! There are people around here." He whispered. "And where is Garcia she was supposed to take the kids out to ice cream?"

JJ smiled up placing a kiss on his cheek with her hands still in his pockets. "I told her she didn't need to, I'll take them."

"But we need to go into work."

"No babe you do, I get the day off." JJ smirked.

"Why?"

"You won the game so Blake gave me the day off, it was our deal."

"You bet against your own sons soccer team? JJ how could you?" Reid mocked disappointment.

"No we bet against your coaching skills. I'll always have faith in you." She planted a kiss on his lips before pulling pack taking her hands from his pockets. "Now I have to go get two teams of starving six year olds ice cream, which Blake is happily paying for. I'll see you tonight, and there will be a package waiting on your desk at work." She smiled tracing her finger of his chest in a seductive manner Reid's eyes following the gold wedding band on her ring finger. "Henry has a sleep over tonight so we can talk about it later. Love you ." She blows him one more kiss before running over to the mob of kids.

Spencer arrived at the office an hour later to find JJ was right and a package sat right in the middle of the desk. He took a letter opener and cut the tape off the top of the box, first he pulled out a ceramic mug with a coffee package and a small bottle of Baileys sitting inside of it, next was a small picture, the lines looked fuzzy and it was black and white. He couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be, but if he looked a little closer he would have found the words he needed. The last item in the box was a white stick with a blue handle, the little screen inside the stick had two parallel pink lines. Spencer's eyes widened and he dropped the stick, he reached across the table for his phone, frantically dialling Blake's number.

"Spencer I am literally down the hall, you can't just come and find me?"

"Blake I'm, I'm, I'm gonna be a dad!" He managed to sputter out.

"That's amazing! Do you have sonogram?"

Spencer searched frantically around the table. "Um what is that exactly, it's a picture of the baby while it's still in the mothers uterus, it would be black and white, wouldn't really look like a baby."

"Oh!" He picked up the picture he discarded earlier. "Yeah JJ sent it in the package!"

He heard Blake laugh on the other line. "Come on down and I can show you what to look for in the photo."

37 weeks later

The Reid baby had been early just like Henry had, Spencer and JJ sat in the hospital room cuddling their new baby girl: Amelia Blake Reid. Since Elle and Morgan were dubbed Henry's God parents, they chose Penelope to be Amelia's God mother and Alex Blake to be her name sake.

"Knock knock." Garcia smiled, she and Derek were holding Henry's hand as they walked him into the hospital room.

"Mommy!" Henry called climbing onto the bed.

"Hey bud, you have to be quiet the baby is sleeping." Spencer lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

"Oh sorry, what is the baby's name?"

JJ stroked her sons hair. "Her name is Amelia, do you want to hold her?"

He vigorously nodded his head reaching his arms out. Spencer pulled him back to the head of the bed then JJ placed the new born in his arms.

"Hi Amelia," he whispered. "I'm Henry, I'm going to be your big brother. You have the most amazing mommy and daddy in the whole wide world. They hug me lots and kiss me lots, but I don't mind sharing, I have another daddy and a best friend who is married to my daddy, I also have two little sisters but they are bigger than you. I don't mind sharing they will love you like they love me. But I love you the most and I will look after you like I do Carmen and Lyndsey, my little sisters." Amelia opened her eyes slightly and to this day Henry swears she gave him a smile because little Amelia Reid knew her big brother would love her and take care of her forever.


End file.
